


Love shouldn't be Stupid

by Three3Feathers



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Swanqueen is endgame but there is DragonSwan and some OQ mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is done with Regina after Robin returns and she turns to Maleficent to find comfort. Regina is suddenly aware of the deep feelings she has for the Savior, but will it be too little, too late ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all !! This idea popped into my little old head and wouldn't go away. Only Maleficent in this story not the other two villains. The current show plot has come and gone with Mal staying in Storybrooke.
> 
> I do not own ouat or anything like that! All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> I don't see this one being very long, but who knows?  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Stay Strong!!

"Miss Swan..... Emma" Regina said as she sat down in a chair across from Emma in the Police station,"you do know, She, is just using you."

Looking up from the seemingly endless paperwork, Emma sighed. "So what, Regina. I've come to the conclusion that everybody in this fuc..... damn town is either using someone or being used themselves. "Shaking her head, "I fricking hate fairy tale people!"

Shocked, Regina looked down at her hands "Well, I care about you and I don't want ....."

"Yeah, You don't want me, do you Regina?" Emma said pushing away from her desk while trying to lower her voice. "Now that your True Love is back in town, I am a very poor second choice. Love might be blind, but it shouldn't be stupid. "

Silence hung heavy between the two women and Emma was so in love with the brunette that she hated herself for it.

Emma wadded up a piece of paper and threw it in the trashcan "I should be congratulating you two, though. I do hope you get the happy ending you want. "

Regina cleared her throat, "Robin is only here for a short time and I am not even sure if ........"

"Cut the bullshit, Regina! You always want whatever you don't have at the time. At least Mal wants me now, you know, and she's not afraid to do something about it. "

"If you would let me finish a sentence, Robin is not staying in Storybrooke, and I have told him that I will not come between him and his wife. "Regina said looking Emma in the eyes.

"But! But If he were to stay ........" Emma asked

"Then our little sexpot ex mayor would be yodeling in the forest like a bitch in heat!" Mal said entering the office and sitting on the edge of the desk.

Regina glared at Maleficent, hating the easy way she leaned into Emma.

"By the way Regina, you missed out on this woman here. Like .... What is wrong with you?And she loved you, Regina. But, then again, you always have just thrown away people like yesterday's garbage. "Mal said looking out the office window.

Regina looked into green eyes that quickly drifted down to her desk.

"Yeah, Well, life happens and people change. "Emma said rising. "And, I've got things to do, so Regina, I wish you the best in whatever you decide to do and Mal, I'll see you later tonight, maybe. "

Slapping Emma's ass, Mal said "Oh, You'll see me tonight!"

Emma walked out without looking at Regina.

Regina gave a death glare to Maleficent, who was laughing. ""Really, dear Regina, you have fucked up this time. "

Brushing off her skirt, Regina said "You know nothing about Emma and Myself ... "

"Oh Yes, Regina! I Do, I Do know how our dear savior feels about you and how devastated she is that you have now chose this...... Robin, over her, not once but twice.  
I think she is done with you now, darling, and I get to comfort her in her time of need. "Mal said smirking.

Regina's mind was on overload. She had misread Emma's feelings completely. Yes, she was aware of the flirting, but Emma loved her? And, yes, she had feelings for the awkward blonde and, yes, maybe it was love, but ...... what now?

Standing, Regina looked into Mals eyes, saying"Do . Not . Hurt . Her!"

Putting her hand on her chest, Mal said "Hurt her? Me. Poor, Poor Regina. Emma is none of your business anymore. She chose .... Me, not you. "

"Keep telling yourself that, old friend. "Regina said smiling and walking away.

After walking out of the station, Regina leaned back against the brick wall, shaking her head and taking a deep breath.

"I truly have ..... Fucked Up this time. "Regina thought to herself as tears began to fall and her heart breaking for Emma knowing that she caused her so much pain. She knew that Robin might be her soulmate but Emma was the one that her soul was calling to be with. Why did she just now understand? She hoped that it wasn't too late to have a chance to love the blonde. It had to work out, just Had To!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes to her vault. Maleficent and Emma show up with a Huge surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the words and comments!! Love each and everyone of you!!
> 
> Things are gonna get strange, but they will work out, I promise.
> 
> SwanQueen!!
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Maleficent heard the front door of the police department slam and quickly ran to the front window to watch the ex evil queen. At first she didn't see Regina but then she noticed her leaning against the brick wall near the door.

Watching the fallen queen cover her face with her hands and her shoulders rising and falling. Is she crying? Maleficent chuckled "My, My! Oh Dear Regina, if only you could make up your mind what you really want! You should know by now that a piece of ass is a piece of ass whether its a man or a woman.If you ask me your better off without either of them most of the time. "

Laughing she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma walked straight to the police cruiser, hit the key and slammed it into drive, scattering rocks and dirt behind her. She headed towards the docks to think for awhile and even though she knew other people would be there, the sight and sound of the ocean always calmed her.

Sitting on one of the benches, Emma waved at a few of the fishermen that were unloading their catch before heading back out again.

She looked over to the other bench where Regina had sat talking to her once a long time ago and couldn't help but smile. So much had happened since then.

Her thoughts went back to her childhood and although there were a couple of nice foster families. Most were plain mean, just wanting the monthly check and the hell with the kid.

There were times that she would steal crackers and ketchup at fast food joints so at least she would have something in her belly. If there was burnt toast or anything not quite right, that's what she got. The leftovers, the seconds, the misfits.

She had been in thirteen different schools and nearly that many states by the time she was in seventh grade.The shame of ragged clothes and dirty hair would always lead to taunting and fights with the other kids.

Shaking her head. Emma stood up and began to walk along the shore. At least she had Henry and, with a frown, thought that he was nearly grown and, soon, he wouldn't be needing her any more. Besides, he had Regina and likely will have Robin and Rolland too. Yeah, Henry would be alright if she left Storybrooke when Regina got married or when he turned eighteen. Regina wouldn't mind or even notice. But until then there was something she had to take care of right now or she didn't think she could make it.

Heading to the car Emma looked back at the sea with a sad smile and thought that she was so tired of fighting everything and everyone Just so so tired . Letting out a long , deep sigh, she started the engine and drove to her apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reginas head was still spinning when she heard someone calling out for her.

"Regina! Regina! I've been searching everywhere for you. " Robin said, jogging up to the distressed woman.

Bracing herself, Regina turned saying "What do you want, Robin?"

Taken aback by the hostile tone, Robin said " Whoah, Calm down M'lady, I was going to ask you if you had thought about us and if ......"

"First of all, There. Is. No. Us, Robin and, Secondly, you are Still married, in case you've forgotten. Now, You and I are Not meant to be together. At one time, Maybe, but now that's a big No! Capital N.O. "

"But I thought ...."

"I'm sorry if I was leading you on, but you need to go back to your family. " Regina said as honestly as she could.

Robin dropped his head and turned around and headed back towards Granny's.

Wiping a single tear from her eye, Regina decided to go to her vault and form a plan to win over Emma for good this time. Looking at the clock tower, she had about three hours before Henry would be home from school. He hadn't been to Emma's new apartment in a while and maybe Henry would like to cheer his Mon up by spending the night there.

Smiling, she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma walked into her apartment and went to Henry's room and sat on the bed. Leaning back, she felt tears running down the side of her face. She would still be the same, she kept telling herself. She would still love Henry and she could still be the Savior that the town needed.

Sliding off the bed, Emma stood in front of the mirror and with a deeb breath .........

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maleficent had been walking around the town, wandering aimlessly, enjoying her newfound acceptance, well, more like tolerance, by the good people of Storybrooke. She loathed not raising hell, but it was kinda nice not having to look over her shoulders or hide in some cave .

Thinking of Emma Swan, she smiled at how the blonde gave herself to her. Maleficent knew she was a rebound lover, but so what! The sex was great and, as an added bonus, it really pissed Regina off.

Regina sure had become indecisive. In the old days, Regina would have bedded Both Emma and Robin, at the same time. Well , Me and Regina would have done much more.

Stepping in Granny's diner, Maleficent nodded at the patrons as she strode to the bathroom .Standing in front of the mirror, she said "Show me Emma Swan!"

Slowly an image came into focus, Maleficent saw the Savior standing in front of a mirror and, what was she doing?

"Holy Shit!" Maleficent said "What? Why?"

"Show me Regina Mills!" she yelled at the mirror.

Seeing Regina's location, Maleficent laughed and teleported to her old friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was remembering all of the times Emma and herself had stared each other down, with teeth barred and hearts racing. Somewhere along the way, Regina had fallen in love with the worrisome blonde.

Regina was smiling at thoughts of the beautiful Swan when the air crackled and Maleficent emerged still laughing as she said "Hello, Regina. Come down here to plan your wedding with the Soulmate?"

Regina narrowed her eyes "Why are you here, Maleficent?"

"I just can not understand why you haven't bedded Emma. I mean, she isn't your soulmate, but even I can see that she would do anything for you. "Maleficent said, watching Regina's face as hope began to show through her walls.

"But! "Maleficent said quickly" That was before you crushed her heart by jumping from her to the Forest guy. Now, She is done with you. Matter of fact, Emma and I have a deep connection, you could say. "

Regina really hated Maleficent, but she realized that what she said was correct. She had hurt Emma bad and there may be no coming back from this and Regina felt like she was shutting down.

Sucking up, Regina gave Maleficent a snort and said "Connection? Really, Dear?"

"Watch, Dear. " Maleficent said, and continued "Emma ! I need you!"

Regina laughed, "Surely , you don't expect ..."

Blue smoke and Emma appeared in an defensive stance "You needed me?"

Maleficent was beaming, giving Regina a 'I told you so' look.

Regina walked over to Emma, "Hello, Emma. I see your powers are growing. I am impressed. "

Regina noticed immediately that there was something not quite right with Emma. Her eyes were not bright like they used to be and she was completely devoid of emotion.

"Emma, are you alright?" Regina asked, placing a hand on Emma's arm.

Emma looked at Regina, then said "Yes, Why shouldn't I be?"

Maleficent walked over to a large mirror hanging on the wall, saying "Emma, my love, did you know that mirrors can retain events that happened in front of them. Wonder what has happened in here in the resent past, hum?"

"Don't you dare!" Regina screamed.

Maleficent waved her hand, freezing Regina where she stood, eyes burning holes in the witch.

"Emma, come here and look into the past with me. " Maleficent said motioning to Emma.

Emma walked forward as images of Regina and Robin appeared in the mirror.

Regina strained to free herself, sweating and cursing but to no luck.

"Maleficent! Please!" Regina pleaded.

"My Goodness! Looks like someone is getting busy in the vault. " Mal said giggling.

Regina could see everything from where she was standing, and she didn't want Emma seeing Robin and herself having sex. With one last lunge, Regina broke free and immediately shattering the mirror.

Rushing to Emma, Regina spun the blonde around, saying "I'm so sorry Emma. What I did with Robin was a mistake. If I could take it back, I would. Please believe me. "

Regina was going crazy not knowing what Emma was thinking. The more she studied Emma, the more she noticed that the blonde had a completely neutral expression. Nothing!

"Emma, Emma. " Regina said looking into dull green eyes.

"It seems our beloved Sheriff is not the same, doesn't it?" Maleficent said.

"What have you Done!" Regina yelled, glaring at Mal.

"Me? Nothing! Emma did this all by herself?"

"Emma, what have you done?" Regina asked.

Maleficent put a hand on Regina's shoulder "You might want to check her chest, Regina, make sure everything is there, so to speak. "

Regina's eyes flew wide open, "No! No one can take her heart! She is the product of True Love ! It cannot be taken!"

Laying her hand against Emma's chest, Regina asked "Is your heart still in your chest?"

Emma shook her head and said "No. I took it out."

Regina gasped and stumbled back a step "But, Cora couldn't take it even I couldn't move it! How?"

Emma looked at Regina and calmly said "I don't think it's possible to remove my heart whole, but when it has been completely broken, it will come out piece by piece. "

Regina covered her mouth and screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks "No, No, Emma! You have to put it back!" sobbing,she continued "I'm sorry Emma, I love you! I really do! Please come back, please come back. "

"You never wanted me before, Regina. You seemed like you did, but your actions proved otherwise. I am so tired of fighting for you, Regina. I still love Henry and will be there for him, but I have no intention to put my heart back in. " Emma said with no emotion.

"Now, I've got to go. " Emma said before teleporting.

Maleficent grinned at Regina, "Life's a Bitch, eh Regina" laughing as black smoke took her away.

Regina fell to the floor, crying. After a good, long cry, she stood up, readjusted her clothes and said "Emma, you idiot, you have just made my job immensely more difficult, but I Will get your heart back in that stubborn chest of yours and you will feel more love than you have in your entire life because I love you, Emma Swan, I Love You!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!!  
> I've been working on my spacing and I hope this is better.  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, I love you guys!
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Regina woke up to the morning sun streaming in through her bedroom window and bathing the entire room in an golden hue much like the color of Emma's hair. The humor in the situation was not lost on her and, with a heavy groan, she hoisted herself out of bed, trudging to the shower. Her mind was working on it's own to find a solution to reacquaint Emmas' chest with her heart .

Showers and breakfast finished, Regina and Henry were about to leave the house when Henry asked "What did you do to Emma, Mom?"

Regina was locking the front door when she stilled for a moment saying "What do you mean, Henry? Have you seen Emma?"

"I heard some people talking as I was waiting on you after school and they said that Emma was moping around town. Not only that, but she was being rude and snapping at people for no reason. Anyway, after you two have a fight Emma always looks like a dog that has been kicked. So I just thought....." Henry said, wishing he had just kept his mouth closed.

Getting in the car and driving to the school, Regina cracked her neck and glanced over at Henry saying "Henry, I'm not going to lie to you, I did mess up with Emma, I, I didn't know how deeply her feelings for me were and Robin ..." 

"Robin, sheesh" Henry wheezed out.

"Yes, Robin, the whole soulmate thing. I, I, Emma is hurt because I chose him over her. But, I truly had no idea of Miss Swans feelings. Yes, we flirted after the first try with Robin, but I thought that was it, just harmless flirting. Then Robin came back and, oh, I have messed things up very much so, Henry. " Regina said fighting back tears "And, now, I know My true feelings toward Emma and she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. "

Henry squeezed his moms hand saying, " Mom, anyone could see that Emma loves you. You just need to give her time and it will all work out! Bye Mom!"

Regina watched Henry walk towards the school thinking "How I wish it was that simple. "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping Henry at school, Regina stopped by the town market for a few things for supper tonight. Hopefully, Emma could be coerced into attending as well.

Regina poured through her many books of magic at the mansion, with little success. The Savior was apparently Not a common subject in her collection. Putting the last, large, dusty book back in the bookcase, Regina flicked her wrist, cleansing herself of the smell and dust that had worked it's way onto her body and clothes. She would like to have taken a shower, but sadly, there was no time. 

She left the study going into the kitchen for a quick lunch before heading out to find Emma and try to persuade her to come to dinner and start the long process of earning her trust back. The salad was difficult to swallow as she thought of the pain and hurt that she had inflicted on Emma. Robin may have been the correct choice when she was younger, but not now. She is not the same woman she was all those years ago, so why did she ever think that he was still the right choice? Robin doesn't know her and, from what she had gathered, would never accept her past and how could he Ever understand her or her reasons? And, the bastard is married! My God, what was she thinking? No, she had been a Fool and, quite possibly, thrown away her only chance at happiness with Emma ......

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina had been to the Police station, the two idiots apartment, Emma's apartment, and now, as a last hope before heading to the docks, she was on her way to Maleficent's place. God, she hated going to her old friends house! On one hand, Regina was glad that Maleficent had decided to change her life and stay in Storybrooke, but on the other hand, she hated that Emma was involved with the ancient witch. Knowing that she was instrumental in pushing Emma into Maleficent's ...... arms.

Pulling into the driveway, Regina took in the quaint little house, a marked difference from the intimidating castle of her past. Smiling at the flower box full of pink and yellow flowers, Regina schooled her features and knocked soundly on the front door and was greeted by a grinning Maleficent holding two glasses of wine.

"Regina, please do come in dear" Maleficent said moving back so Regina come walk inside, "I've been expecting you. "

Regina nodded, taking the proffered glass of wine and stepping into the foyer then turning and waiting on her host to take the lead.

"This way, Regina, it's such a gorgeous day, let's sit on the back porch. There is a breathtaking view of the forest back there. Perhaps we will see some wildlife, or possibly, your lover, or is it, your ex-lover? Whatever." Maleficent said with a chuckle while Regina rolled her eyes, biting her jaw in an effort to contain the remark she was furiously wanting to hurl at the smirking woman.

"So, to what do I owe this visit, Regina?" Maleficent asked, sipping her wine.

Setting her glass on the small table, Regina leaned back in her chair saying, "You know why, Maleficent. "

"Oh yes, our dear Savior, correct?"

"Yes!" Regina said through gritted teeth.

Maleficent laughed loudly, "As a matter of fact, you just missed her. "

"What?"

"Yes, I helped her ..... work some things out!" Maleficent said with a wink.

Regina looked down, clearing her throat, "Ummm, You know that she deserves better than .... "

"A Quick Fuck?" Mal asked.

"No, I was going to say, she deserves better than you, Maleficent. "

Raising both hands to her chest, Maleficent said "My, how you wound me. " laughing before continuing "By better than me, you mean you, don't you, Regina?"

"Damn right!" Regina huffed out a little too quickly.

Letting out a long sigh, Maleficent downed her wine before saying "Emma is not the same without her heart. " causing Regina to lock into her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, she is still a Most satisfying lover! But, she has lost her little quirks, the little things that made her ..... Emma. I have you to blame for that, dear. "

Not wanting to dwell on the mental image of the two of them in bed or wherever, Reging said "I was a fool .... "

Shocked at Regina's admission, Maleficent softened her features saying, "My dear Regina, I do believe, you are ...... In love?"

Regina blushed, " Yes, well, a lot of good it does me. "

After a short silence, where a soft breeze brought with it the sounds of wildlife, Maleficent asked "What is it that you Want from me, Regina?"

Regina stood and walked to the edge of the porch, turned and leaned against the railing. Crossing her arms over her chest, Regina waited for Maleficent to look at her before saying "Maleficent, you and I both know that you're not in love with Miss Swan, and it would seem that I am. So, I want you to break off your ..... arrangements with Emma. "

Maleficent laughed, " Now, Why would I do such a thing. " Walking over next to Regina. "No, I do not love the Savior, but I do love the sex. Oh, don't look at me like that, she is really good. "

Regina hissed, "Maleficent!"

"Okay, okay, calm yourself. Question, dear. Why, didn't we ever .... Hook up?" Maleficent asked a startled Regina, lustfully.

"Seriously?" Regina said turning towards the forest and saying slowly, "We are too much alike. We ..... "

"Stop!" Maleficent said, making a disgusted face, " What a horrid thought!"

Regina looked at Mal, "What if I could find you someone else, a challenge?"

"Like who?" 

Grinning, Regina said "What about Blue?"

Maleficent squealed "I always thought she was hot! But, are you sure she .... swings that way?"

"I have a feeling our Blue has more than a few secrets and you, dear friend, could be the one to unleash the fairies wild side. "

"Yes, yes I like it!" Maleficent said, sitting " Oh, and I'll tell Emma I'm tired of her, now shoo! I've got plans to make."

"Later" Regina said, walking back to her car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was glad Mal had her own place out near the edge of town. She sure as hell didn't want that crazy bitch in her apartment. No, Maleficent didn't need to be anywhere around Henry, and she had told her as much from the very beginning.

Now, downing her forth or maybe it was her fifth beer at The Rabbit Hole, Emma has flashbacks of primal, vicious sex between Maleficent and herself. Taking another swig, she stretches out her legs, the soreness a reminder that there wasn't any form of love in their sexual romp. A need, an itch, a scratch. "That's for damn sure. " Emma says with a grin. Both of their backs probably look like they fell through a huge ass thorn bush. Well, there Was a bush involved.

The laugh that Emma has on her lips dies as she spots the one person she doesn't want to see, hear, or be around. Regina Mills.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'll get back to Coveralls next, just had to do another chapter of this while it was on my mind!
> 
> Special shout out to JO, who left me a super comment about Emma taking a stand. I hope you don't mind me using a part of it. Thank you JO!!!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

When Regina left Maleficent's house, she felt like she had accomplished something. At least it was a step in the right direction towards bringing Emma back from wherever she has slipped. Regina brushed away a tear as guilt started to consume her.

Snow had called and asked if Henry could come over to the Charming residence and possibly spend the night. Regina had approved only because it was Friday and, therefore, no school tomorrow. Sighing, Regina thought of Henry's love of his grandparents. Henry's family tree was rather odd, to say the least.

After searching all of Emma's usual hiding places, Regina reluctantly called Ruby. She knew the redhead never cared for her and much less now after everything that happened between her and Emma.

"I understand Ruby, but I truly do not wish to...... "Regina started.

"Yeah, well, you must of wished to seriously Fuck her life up, Regina!" Ruby practically screamed into the phone.

Regina was silent for a while as she pulled into the parking lot of the little park near the docks.

"Are you still there?" Ruby asked, "If not, then I'm.... "

"Yes, yes I am still here, Ruby. I just want to make things right between Emma and myself, and I can't seem to locate her. "

Ruby breathed into the phone saying, "Emma loves you or she did love you. I don't really know now, and I believed that you loved her too. "

"I still do, Ruby.God, how I love her. It's just that, Ruby you know about soul mates, well I thought that I was supposed to be with Robin and..... "

"But, You and Emma where in love!Hell, everybody could see it! And then, you just threw it all away. "

Regina let her head fall while a sob escaped, "I know, Ruby and I am so, so sorry for the pain that I have caused Emma. I am sure that Emma is my true match, if she can only forgive me.That's why I am trying to find her, Miss Lucas. So, Please, if you know where she is...... "

"Don't hurt again, Regina, or I will hurt you. "

"I only want to love her for the rest of my life. " Regina said softly.

"Okay. Well, I'm pretty sure she is down at the Rabbit Hole. Make things right, Regina."

Sniffing, Regina said "I will, Ruby and Thank you. "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The laugh that Emma has on her lips dies as she spots the one person she doesn't want to see, hear, or be around. Regina Mills.

When Regina walked into the local bar, she swallowed back her guilt and her pride. She prayed to any deity that would listen that Emma could forgive her eventually. As she scanned the roomful of drunk and half drunk people in the dimly lit bar, Regina spotted Emma sitting by herself at a booth in the back.

Walking up to Emma, Regina asked,"May I sit with you, Emma?"

Emma pointed to the other side, " No, but you can sit on that side. "

Regina didn't know if Emma was making a joke or not, so she just sat down across from the on the way to being drunk blonde.

Emma sighed, thinking, Why me? But, with my luck, why the fuck not.Shaking her head.

"Are you well, Emma? You look..... "

"Why are you here, Regina? What reason could you possibly have to come in here?" Emma asked wearily.

Clearing her throat and placing her hands on top of the table, Regina said "Believe it or not, Emma, I worry about you. "

Emma snorted and took a long pull off the beer she was holding. Slamming it down on the table, she motioned for the waitress. 

"Another beer, please. " Emma barked out.

The barmaid threw Emma a dirty look and turned towards Regina, "Anything for you?"

"Yes, dear.I'll have the same as what she is having, please. "Regina said with a smile.

After the waitress walked away, Regina turned to see Emma with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" Regina asked, "Though I am not fond of beer, one every now and then is quite pleasant. "

"I guess as long as you're slumming, you might as well go all out, huh Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes, tapping her fingers lightly on the table as the waitress sat the fresh beers down on the table.

"Thank you." said Regina while Emma grunted.

After taking a sip, Emma said, "Hey, I've been thinking that I am more your type now, Regina."

After swallowing some of the disgusting beverage, Regina answered "How so?"

Emma laughed, leaning back into the booth, "Well, I'm the sheriff and now I don't have a heart! You know, you're type. Pretty soon you'll be wanting me to sneak in your bedroom window, huh Regina?"

It took every ounce of willpower Regina had to not lash out at Emma, who was smugly grinning back at her.

Leaning forward, Regina narrowed her eyes and spoke slowly and forcefully, "Miss Swan, I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you and I hope we can work through this, but I have never been 'slumming' when you are involved. I love you, Emma, and I take full responsibility for my actions, but I will not argue with you when you are without your heart. Emma, please consider putting your heart back where it belongs. "

Emma looked at the woman speaking and remembered that look of love she was giving her and she felt embarrassed for her comment.

"I know you're sorry, Regina, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't have feelings for you but, I need time. "Emma said, sounding lost, "And, I don't know if I Can put my heart back. "

Regina took a chance and reached across the table to clutch Emma's hands in hers, rubbing small circles on the knuckles. "We'll have to see about that, now won't we?"

Emma smiled and said" Regina, I'm through just taking the scraps you and everybody else throws my way, Regina. Maybe we can work out, I don't know, but I do know that Robin is out of the picture. "

Regina jumped when Emma mentioned Robin, but didn't let go of her hands. 

"What?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I tracked him down and asked him if he was staying with his wife. He pushed out his chest and said 'Yes, now you and the lesbian Queen can be together. '"

Anger crossed Regina's face and Emma smirked.

"That bastard!" Regina yelled, clearly agitated.

Looking at Emma's cocked eyebrow, Regina regained her composure and continued "Emma, you know that I am not offended to be called 'the lesbian Queen'. What gets me is his attitude. Like you are second choice when all along you should have been my first and only choice! What else did the second rate soulmate say?"

Emma stared at Regina in awe and wonder, shaking her head and saying"Well, he didn't have much of a chance to say anything else. Last I saw him, he was falling backwards into his apartment after I cracked his jaw with a right cross!"

Emma laughed, raising her beer for Regina to bump with hers. Regina smiled like a million dollars saying "To the defender of my honor!"

They both took a long drink, setting the glasses down with a 'clunk'

"You do have your heart in a safe place, don't you?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma nodded, saying "Yes I do and, the more I think about it, I suppose I shouldn't have done such a foolish thing. "

Regina put a hand over Emma's saying, " Emma, I have made more mistakes than you will ever in your lifetime, so I am not judging you, dear. That being said, it would be in your best interest to put it back where it's meant to be. " giving Emma's hand a squeeze.

Looking sheepish, Emma said, "I don't know if it's possible, you know, it's in a bunch of little pieces. "

"You weren't kidding about that?" Regina asked, locking eyes with Emma.

"Nope! Want to see?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we need to figure this out. "

Standing, Emma reached out for Regina "Okay then, lets go to my place!"

Taking Emma's hand, Regina smiled hoping this was the new start she and Emma needed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to Emma's apartment was mostly quiet, with both of them making small talk and stealing glances at each other. 

"I think you secretly enjoy riding in the bug. " Emma said, eyes forward.

"Just trying to save me some gas, dear, don't get your hopes up. "Regina said without thinking how the blonde may take it.

"Yeah, right!" Emma said with a grin, "Well, here we are. "

Walking inside, Regina waited on Emma, who motioned to the couch.

"I'll join you on the couch as soon as I get my heart. Damn, that sounds strange!" Emma said walking into the kitchen.

Regina sat down and closed her eyes, remembering the sexy times that Emma and her have had on this very couch. Rubbing her hand along the cushion she felt a wave of emotion wash over her. Blinking, she turned to catch Emma returning with a purple pouch with a gold drawstring.

"Surely, you didn't put your heart in a Crown Royal bag?"

Emma grinned,"Hey, I'm royalty too!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Back from our trip, it was great, but glad to be back in the States.
> 
> Hope everybody is doing good and I want to thank you guys for your continuing support!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as it takes a turn that I think will make things...... Interesting.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I own nothing.
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Regina stared at the bag that had formally held rather mundane liquor, shaking her head, "Miss Swa...... , Emma, I wonder if you are truly capable of making sound decisions for yourself! The heart of the Savior belongs in the Saviors Chest! Not in a cheep bag nestled between equally cheep whiskey on a shelf above your refrigerator. "

Emma snorted, sitting on the couch with a beer in hand.

"You want a beer?" Emma asked, between gulps.

Regina shook her head while peering in the purple bag. She couldn't help but let out a gasp at what she saw.

"It...... It really Is broken!" Regina said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Emma looked away, sighing "I don't know why you're surprised. I told you it was. "

Regina looked at Emma, blinking as tears washed down her cheeks, wanting to touch her, hold her, comfort her, but she knew that any attempt would be rejected. Chest aching as if she were being squeezed by a boa constrictor, Regina choked down all the apologizes that where wanting to be spoken out loud. No, Emma didn't need them now, but Regina hoped with all her soul that she would accept them later.

Focusing on the glowing pieces of Emma's heart, Regina was awestruck at the beautiful light radiating from the precious organ. 

"I have never seen nor heard off such a thing as this, Emma. But it must be returned to its normal state soon and back in your body. " Regina reached out and placed an unsure hand on Emma's shoulder, causing her to turn and look at Regina with questioning eyes.

"I am just so tired of everything, just....... so fucking tired of everything. " Emma said sitting her empty beer bottle down on the table.

Regina lowered her hand from Emma's shoulder "I suppose that I am part of the 'everything' that you are tired of........ " with her voice trailing off into a whisper.

Emma placed her hand over Regina's that were folded on her lap,

"Regina, I still love you... " dropping her head then looking into teary dark eyes "I wish I didn't" then, with a smirk on her lips, "but, I do. I must be crazy, but I do. "

Regina let out a breath and nodded, then said "You have no reason to trust me Emma, but I do love you and I hope that we can have a second chance and...... "

Regina saw the change in Emma's eyes immediately and knew that without her heart, Emma would be on a emotional roller coaster ride. 

Emma's eyes burned with a slowly increasing white glow as she stood up and walked across the room.

"SECOND CHANCE!" spinning and facing Regina,"Regina, I was all in the First time!And, for YOUR INFORMATION, this will be the THIRD chance!!"

Regina started to speak, but was stopped by the blinding light coming from the Saviors heart.

Emma had walked over and yanked Regina up by the arm, causing the bag to fly across the floor, scattering bright shards.

Regina's defenses kicked in automatically, with Emma being thrown back against the far wall, cracking her head against the wall then falling to her knees in a lump.

"Emma! I didn't mean to....... " Regina started, but was cut off by the magic Emma was using to lift her off the floor and choke her at the same time.

Gasping, Regina looked at Emma and couldn't help the feeling of awe and wonderment, and , yes, even arousal. With Emma's eyes glowing fiercely and rising to a fighting stance, Regina was fully aware of her feelings toward the Savior. Now, if she could only stay alive long enough to tell her!

Regina flung out her arms,her own magic wrapping Emma in a containment spell, releasing her from Emma's grip.Taking deep breathes, Regina walked to the blonde, saying "Emma, without your heart, your emotions are swinging wildly.I truly am sorry for causing you pain, more than you will ever know, but I Do Love You and we will figure all this out. "

The anger seemed to drain from Emma's body as she stared into Regina's eyes.

The door opened and Henry screamed, "Mom, WHAT'S GOING ON!!!"

Regina snapped to Henry, breaking her concentration for a split second and that was all Emma needed to let out a powerful blast sending Regina bouncing off the ceiling, hitting the opposite wall then falling on the floor, face down.

"Emma! No!!" Henry yelled, running towards Regina.

Emma shook her head and hands, coming out of the rage she had been enveloped in, and looking at the dark haired woman lying on the floor, saying....

"Regina!!! Noooooo!!!" Emma screamed, racing to her and pulling her into her lap, Henry at her side, the both of them running their hands up Regina's arms and over her face and neck trying desperately to find proof of life.

Emma leaned Reginas head back,as she surveyed the brunettes injuries. Bruises where already forming on her face and neck.Guilt washed over her as she closed her eyes and began to sob.

"Is she..... is she...... "Henry asked quietly.

"No Henry, she is alive. " Emma said trying to sound calm.

Henry nodded and Emma started stroking Regina's short black hair. How had it come to this? Emma shook her head, closing her eyes again.

"MOM, LOOK!" Henry yelled, jerking Emma by the arm.

Emma looked at Henry then to Regina, instantly noticing the blood dripping from the Queens nostrils. 

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed. 

Quickly wiping the now steady stream of crimson fluid, Emma looked at a horror stricken Henry then back at Regina. 

'What the Hell am I gonna do?' Emma thought as she scanned the room for an answer. 

Spotting the scattered pieces of her heart, Emma slid back and gently placed Regina's head on the floor. Jumping up and running the short distance, Emma snatched up a brightly glowing piece and hurried back to Regina, giving Henry a hopeful look.

Emma knelt beside of Regina and glanced at Henry and said "Kid, this is my best idea. Time to put all of your truest believer magical goodness to work. "

Henry nodded and cradled his moms head and focused on willing and believing that his dark haired mom would be alright.

Emma held the piece of her heart above Regina's chest and blew out a puff of air.

"Come on Regina, you don't get to quit being a pain in my ass yet!" Emma said as she shoved the bright shard into Regina's chest.

Resting on her knees, Emma looked anxiously at Regina as a white glow spread outward from the brunettes chest. Emma caressed pale cheeks whispering, "Regina, be alright. "

After a short while, Regina was completely encased in a white glow. Emma was staring so intently at the stubborn woman, that she missed seeing the rest of the pieces of her heart making their way across the floor towards Regina, like magnets being drawn to each other.

"Holy Shit!" Emma said, instantly knowing that Regina would frown at her language, and moved back as the pieces continued up and onto Regina's chest. 

Henry reached across and joined hands with Emma as they both stared as the pieces arraigned and aligned themselves. A super bright burst of light erupted, causing Emma and Henry to turn their heads. When the light dimmed, they were shocked to see Emma's heart complete but for the one piece currently residing inside of Regina, who was beginning to move as if stretching after a good nights sleep.

Regina arched her back as she raised her arms above her head then opened her eyes to see Emma and Henry hovering over her.

Smiling, Emma said "Hi. "

"Hi. " Regina answered as Henry leaned down and hugged his mother forcefully. 

Emma, who was overcome with relief and a myriad of other emotions, began to stand but was stopped by Regina taking hold of her hand. Emma glanced down and Regina said "It would seem that something of yours is resting on my chest. "

"And in it, Mom. " Henry said, placing a kiss on Regina's cheek.

Regina gave Emma a questioning look "In it?"

Emma nodded as she leaned over and picked up her heart from Regina as she offered her hand to help the brunette up from the floor.

"Yes, you now have an actual piece of my heart in your chest being all neighborly with your heart. " Emma said, helping Regina to the couch.

"May I see your heart, Emma........ please. " Regina asked, giving the blonde a pleading look.

"Yeah, sure. " Emma said, sitting beside Regina as Henry sat on the arm of the couch on the other side of his mom.

Regina turned the still glowing heart over in her hand, caressing it with her fingers as she settled on the spot where the missing piece should be. Lost in thought, Regina didn't notice the effect that her fingers were having on the Savior until Emma let a quiet moan escape her parted lips.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I was intrigued by your heart being almost reassembled and forgot about how my fingers would cause you....... to be distracted. " Regina said, placing a hand on Emma's knee. "Here, you need to put it in your chest. "

"Ummmm, I'll think about it. " Emma said, as she stood and placed her heart back in the Crown Royal bag, eliciting a scowl and shaking of the head by both Henry and Regina.  
"Besides, we don't know what would happen if I did, what with it not totally complete. "

Regina sighed, "It does merit investigation and careful thought, but we do need to not drag our feet. The longer your heart is out, the more you let go of your feelings. "

Emma placed her hand over where her heart should be, as a wave of...... Love(?), radiated throughout her body. Looking at Regina, Emma noticed the loving gaze the dark headed woman was directing at the blonde and thought...... 'Noooo waaay!'

Regina clutched her chest, 'What in the world am I feeling! Disbelief?'

Regina looked back at Emma, realization setting in..... 'Nooooo waaay!', she thought to herself.

Emma was shocked as her heart glowed brightly and burrowed itself into her chest.

"What the Fuck!" Emma exclaimed, staggering backwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!  
> I will be wrapping this one up soon, a couple more chapters maybe.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and encouragement!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and....
> 
> Stay Strong!!!

Emma was shocked as her heart glowed brightly and burrowed itself into her chest.

"What the Fuck!" Emma exclaimed, staggering backwards.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Worry and desperation quickly overcame her and she knew she had to get out of the apartment before she hurt Henry and Regina. Closing her eyes, Emma focused and, in a blinding burst of white light, she was gone.

"She's gone!" Regina huffed out, lowering her hand from we're she had shielded her eyes. Feeling a hand grasp her shoulder, Regina turned to look into frightened brown eyes.

"Henry, my little Prince. " Regina said, setting up and pulling her son close. "Shhh, everything will be alright. " rubbing his back soothingly.

"Are you ok? I was so scared..... for the both of you." 

"Yes Henry, I'm.... okay and Emma will be, I promise. " Regina said as her voice broke and she trembled, sucking in a large amount of air.

"Mom! Mom!" Henry yelled.

Regina let out a steadying breath and said "Really, I'm fine and I know Emma is also. "

"How? How do you know that?"

Standing and pulling Henry into a tight hug, "Because your mother and I are.... connected, a bond as it were. You saw Emma place a piece of her heart in my chest, yes? I believe that it has strengthened our bond. It seems that the Saviors power is much, much greater than I had ever thought. "

Henry furrowed his brow, processing the new information, "So, you can feel her and know that she is okay?"

Nodding her head and giving a small chuckle, Regina said "It would appear so, Henry. For better or worse. "

Henry grinned, looking so much like Emma it was uncanny, "Like being married, huh?"

Regina laughed loudly, deep and rich, "Yes, yes. I bet your mother would get a kick out of that!" and she laughed again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Emma opened her eyes, she was standing on a hill at the edge of the woods overlooking Storybrooke. Blowing out a long breath, Emma shook her hands and rocked her head side to side. She considered proofing back, but decided to walk for a while to calm her nerves. She could feel the tug in her newly reinstalled heart and she knew that Regina was alright. Emma chuckled "Almost like being married. The wife is alive and thinking of me. " Shaking her head, Emma started the long walk back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue let her head fall back slowly, gently running her hands through blonde locks belonging to the head that was currently between her thighs. Letting out a soft whimper, the Fairy started grinding her hips as a seriously talented tongue swiped a path up and down her soaking wet entrance. 

"Malificent, stop your teasing and..... unnnhh!" Blue groaned.

Lifting her head to gaze at the dark haired woman, Malificent said "But I do so like to see you.... squirm. " stroking through wet folds and quickly inserting two fingers knuckle deep, causing a loud gasp from the normally reserved Head Fairy.

Setting a comfortable pace with her fingers driving in and out, Malificent marveled at the beautiful woman rushing towards what was surely going to be a most spectacular orgasm when she heard .........

"Malificent! Is that you?" 

Malificent hissed! Shaking her head, she looked at Blue and thought to herself, 'Maybe she didn't hear, maybe that nosey do gooder won't .......... '

Emma walked down the slight hill, pushing back a few branches "Malificent, are you..... Hey, I thought I heard youuuuuuu, ohhhh boyyyyy!"

Blue locked eyes with Emma then Malificent, before flying off in a mist of pixie dust! 

Emma looked at Mal and, dropping her eyes, said "Unnnh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. "

Mal sat back on her heals and flicked her wrist, then stood up fully clothed, with her hands on her hips, saying "Some Savior you are!"

Malificent started up the hill holding out her hand "Well, are you going to lend me a hand or not?"

Emma jumped, quickly reaching out to help the obviously pissed woman up the hill and quietly walked beside her as they made their way back to Storybrooke.

After a while Mal asked "Is there any reason we are walking instead of, say, teleporting back to town?"

Emma looked ahead while saying "I thought that a walk might calm me down. "

Malificent nodded "Hmmmm. "

Another mile went by and Emma couldn't stand the silence "Soooo, you and Blue, huh? "

Mal snickered, "Maybe. Too soon to tell. "

Emma nudged Mal with her shoulder "But..... you like her, you want to hold her, you want to..... Hey!"

Malificent slapped Emma on the arm "You must have your heart back in, because you are back to being insufferable. "

Rubbing her arm, Emma grinned "Yeah, I do and I want to hear all about you and the Head Fairy. "

Malificent laughed "I'm sure you do!" and with a snap, she was gone! 

Emma chuckled "Well, that was rude!" while continuing the walk back to town, picking up her pace to arrive before dark.

Just as Emma was in sight of the clock tower, Malificent appeared by her side, walking like she had never left. Emma grinned and nodded her head at the older blonde.

"I do fancy the Head Fairy. She is not what I expected. " Mal said

"Really? How so?" Emma asked.

"She said that everyone thinks that they are all Nuns, but they really aren't. Regina just wanted them away from the general public because she didn't trust the fairies. Over the years people assumed they were righteous or mostly self righteous, as it were, but they continued to keep themselves separate from the townsfolk. " Mal said with a sigh.

Emma stared with wonder at her blonde friend (when did that happen?).

"What?" Malificent asked, looking at the confused expression on Emma's face.

Emma grinned, throwing her arm around Mals shoulder "Oh, it's just that I think it's cute that you are falling for Blue, that's all. "

Malificent shoved Emma, saying "Shut up!" with a giggle.

Henry and Regina had just left Granny's Diner and were turning to make their way home, when Regina happened to look back towards the clock tower. 

"No, it can't be!" Regina breathed out, after seeing Emma with her arm around Malificent and the both of them...... giggling? What the fuc ......!?!?

"Mom, you ok?" Henry asked.

Turning him back away from the disgusting pair, Regina said "I'm fine, dear. Let's go home. "

Glancing back one last time, Regina locked eyes with Emma and gave her the death glare.

Emma had been laughing with Malificent when she noticed Regina and Henry leaving Granny's just as Mal shoved her. After recovering, she started to wave at Regina when she was met with the vengeful stare of death and it dawned on her how it must seem to the dark haired woman. Dropping her arm from Mals shoulder, she watched as Regina and Henry walked hurriedly away.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble now. " Malificent sing songed.

"Well........... Shit!" Emma said dejectedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!! So sorry for the long delay!! 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this little story. Love you!!!! I think one more chapter and we're done! 
> 
> Once again, all mistakes are mine and please, any comments, criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Any promps are welcome also.
> 
> Stay Strong!!!

And so the cycle begins. As she walks towards the mansion, Emma texts and calls the stubborn brunette, who unsurprisingly, doesn't answer. Emma chuckles as she rubs her chest. Yes, she can feel the hurt that Regina is experiencing, but she can also feel the anger.

Outside of Regina's front door now, Emma pounds away, calling out the brunettes name. Yes, the cycle begins again.

Regina has put a silencing spell Henry's bedroom so as not to disturb him, but she can hear the incessant beating and feel the blondes desperation and heartache. Scoffing, Regina determines that Emma Is sorry. Sorry that she got caught! That's all. She checks her phone and see ten texts and eight missed calls. With a flick of her wrist, all of the lights are extinguished and Regina climbs the stairs to bed. A moment of hesitation that maybe she is wrong about Emma crosses her mind, but is quickly dismissed. Pushing the bedroom door open, she sighs and decides that perhaps she will talk to Emma tomorrow.

Emma watches the bedroom lights flicker on then off and, with a shrug of her shoulders, turns and heads to her apartment. So Regina put some sort of silencing spell on the house, well played, I guess, but she can sense Regina's heartache as well as her own. Why must I love such a stubborn woman?

The next morning, Regina padded down the stairs looking left and right for any signs of Emma. Usually after Regina blew up about something, the next morning, the determined blonde would be sitting or standing somewhere in the house with a cocky grin on her face.

"She's not here, Mom. " Henry said, pouring milk into a bowl of cereal.

"Mmmmnn. " was all Regina said in response.

Doubt began to creep in as she pondered over Miss Swans whereabouts. Her own anger had wained, but she could still feel Emma's frustration and heartache clearly. Such an intimate connection was certainly different than what the brunette was accustomed to.

"Don't dawdle Henry, we need to leave soon. " Regina said as she left the kitchen.

"I want to walk to school today. Oh, and here's your phone. You sat it down on the kitchen island a couple of minuets ago. Dang, that's a lot of texts and missed calls from Emma. " Henry said passing the cell phone to his Mom.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Henry. I forgot I sat it down. " 

Henry studied Regina's face as he shrugged on his book bag, then asked "Ok, what did you do?"

Regina looked at Henry with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Whatever you did to Emma, Mom. You need to fix it. Anyway, I've got to go. Love you. "  
Henry said as he rushed out the door.

"Goodbye Henry!" Regina said as the door slammed shut.

Thinking over Henry's words, Regina scoffed, "Surely I have nothing to apologize for. "

But the pain in her heart told her otherwise. She finished getting ready and headed off to work.

"I'll most likely see Emma at Granny's anyway. "

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't see Emma at Granny's that morning or any of the other mornings she stopped in for coffee. Regina had even taken to sitting in a booth for a little while, just on the off chance that she might see the insufferable blonde, but no, her life couldn't be that simple.

Four days without contact from Emma was gnawing on the brunette. She had listened to the voice mails and read the texts. They all said the same thing. Nothing happened and we need to talk and please call me back. Emma was the one at fault! She needs to put more effort to rectify the situation! 

Regina sighed as she walked out of the diner, then smiled to herself. It being Friday, maybe she would drop some paperwork off on the unsuspecting Sheriff. Yes, that is a wonderful idea! And, with a grin, Regina walked to her office knowing that everything would workout fine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had been trying to not back down, but it was tough! She hadn't seen nor spoken to Regina in four days and she missed the woman, dammit!! But, now, this time she was truly done with bowing down to the Queen!

Emma snorted as she got ready to go to the police station. She wished Regina would treat her as an equal. Was that too much to ask? Sure, she was a Queen back in the old land and was used to shouting out orders and such, but hell, that was then and this is now! Emma knew that she couldn't and wouldn't be happy in any relationship where the partners weren't equal. Shaking her head, Emma was saddened at the thought that maybe her and Regina would never work out.

Blowing out a long breath and wiping a few stray tears, Emma pulled out her phone, firing off a text to Regina and Henry then called David.

Pulling on her jacket, Emma locked up the apartment and got in her beloved bug. She was sniffling as she crossed the town line headed for Boston.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina had been swamped as soon as she reached the office. It never failed to amaze her had petty and small minded the majority of townsfolk were. 

Looking at the clock on the wall, Regina saw that it was past lunch time and that meant that Emma should be back at the station. Grinning, she started to go surprise the Sheriff, but noticed a new text from said woman.......

'Regina, I know that Henry was supposed to spend this weekend with me, but could he just stay with you? Or, maybe with David and Mom? Thanks. '

Regina reread the text getting more mad each time. "Just what the hell is going on!" Regina said as she headed out the door to go to the station.

She had begun to worry as she walked down the sidewalk and the pain in her chest was almost unbearable. Regina clutched her chest, mumbling "What is wrong, Emma. What is wrong. "

The hurt was increasing when, suddenly....... Nothing! Regina straightened, the intense feelings just..... Stopped! What did that mean. With renewed energy, Regina ran to the police station, throwing the door open and scanned the office for Emma.

"Emma! Emma!" Regina yelled out with a desperate cry.

David came running around the corner "Regina, calm down. Emma isn't here. "

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Regina snapped.

David grinned, leaning against a desk "Just what I said, Regina. Emma took today off and won't be back until Monday morning. "

Regina starred at Charming "Where did she go? Is she alright?"

David looked into Regina's eyes knowingly "We both know that she is hurting, Regina and I don't think she would want me to say where she went, but I will tell you that she has left Storybrooke. But, she promised that she is not running away or leaving for good. She just needs some space to regroup. Soooo, don't worry, She's coming back. "

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Nodding her head, she said "Thank you, David. " and walked towards the door.

"You're welcome. " David said, adding "She loves you, you know, so don't break her heart. "

Regina spun around, but David was already gone.

On the way back to her office, Regina could only think of one thing...... "Shit, my stubbornness is going to ruin everything. What do I do now?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma dropped her duffle bag on the small bed in the motel room and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. As she was toweling off, her phone rang.

"Hey Charlie! Yup, just got in town. Ok, I'll meet you there at eight tonight. No, gonna just relax here some and then head downtown later. Sure thing, you to!"

Setting her phone down on the bedside table, she sunk into the bed for a short nap. Whatever happens with Regina she will be alright because this is what she does....... Survive!

Emma closed her eyes and settled into a troublesome sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina gave up trying to concentrate on work and decided to leave and pick up Henry after school. Waiting in the car, Regina thought it strange to not feel Emma anymore. It was quite unnerving! She admitted before, that maybe, she loved the blonde, but now she knew for sure. Hopefully she was not too late.

"Mom!" Henry said, sliding into the passenger seat, startling Regina.

"Hello Henry! Thought I would pick you up and go to Granny's for a milkshake, if you want. "

"Ooookay, you alright?" Henry asked.

"Of course. " Regina said driving the short distance to the diner.

After receiving their milkshakes, Henry took a long drawl from his, then asked "Worried about Emma?"

Regina blushed "Not worried, concerned. "

Henry chuckled "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Mom. "

Regina hesitated but then asked "Do you.... do you know where she went?"

Henry eyed his mother and sighed "Boston. "

"Boston? To rest I suppose. "

Henry grinned but quickly brought his expression back in control "Ahhh, yeah. Guess you could call it that. " hiding his eyes.

Regina blanched "What? What do you mean, Henry?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders "She did say she needed some rest, but she also mentioned hanging out with Charlie. "

Regina turned up her nose in disgust "I assume this.... Charlie.... Is one of Miss Swans old boy friends. " slamming her hand down on the table.

Henry laughed "Then you assume wrong, Mom. You see, Charlie is a woman. One of her old ..... friends. She was a DA, a district attorney, in Boston, so they kinda worked together. "

Regina's heart sunk as she thought to herself 'I've lost her! I truly have. "

Henry saw his Moms bottom lip tremble and reached across and placed his hand on hers.

"We'll get her back, Mom, but you need to tell her how you really feel. And..... You need to treat her better, you know. " Henry said with as much compassion he could manage.

Regina nodded "Thank you, Henry. But, what can we do now? I'll do my best when she returns to show her how much she means to me. I just hope it's not too late."

Henry grinned "Well, we can go meet her in Boston!"

Regina smiled "Do you know where she is?"

Henry shook his head "No, but I know how to ping her phone like the police do to track someone down. Emma showed me. "

Regina grinned brightly "That's my boy! Road trip?"

"Hell yeah!" Henry said before ducking his head.

Regina let it slide. She had a woman to go confess her feelings to!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!! Last chapter!! Whoohooo!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and for the comments and kudos!! You guys are the best!!
> 
> Remember, all mistakes are mine and ..........
> 
> Stay Strong!!!

Chapter 8

Regina and Henry had been having a great time on their way to Boston! Henry was amazed that his Mom had opened up not only about her feelings towards Emma, but she also spoke about Daniel and life in the enchanted forest. Henry's heart swelled at this new development from his conservative mother.

"Thank you for being so open and honest with me, Mom. I love you and I'm pretty sure that Emma does too. " Henry said.

Regina reached over and wrapped her fingers around her wonderful boys hand "I love you too, my Prince, and I always try to be honest with you. I don't have the best record, but I do try. "

"I know you do, but what I didn't know, was that you knew Every ABBA song! And, could sing them!!" Henry said while chuckling.

"Hey! They were an exceptional band, young man!" Regina said loudly.

Henry raised his hands in surrender "Ok, ok! I'll give you that, but you impressed me with that Joan Jett song! Mom, you should try karaoke someplace, for real!"

Henry starred at his Mom. 'Who is this woman?' he thought.

Regina let out a delightful laugh "I don't think so, Henry. I... It was very hard to sing in front of you just now. When you were little, I sang to you all the time. Right up until you, well, you didn't need to be sung to sleep and I ...... stopped. I can't imagine singing in front of a large group of people, but...... if Emma were to agree to sing with me...... "

"She'll do it!! I can, we can get her to!! This will be awesome!!" Henry shouted, pumping his fist.

Regina was truly enjoying herself and couldn't help but think 'Why have we not done this before?' All three of us should have went on trips together. Of course, there has always been some sort of crisis in the way, but we need time away from all the madness, don't we?

"Henry," Regina started "Do you think Emma has romantic feelings towards this.... Charlie? And, is that really her name?"

Henry chuckled "No, Charlie is her nickname for Charlene. Charlene Hayes, er, Charlene Johnson. Sorry, I forgot that she's divorced now. And, before you start to worry, no, I don't think Ma wants to hook up with her. "

"Language, Henry!" Regina said while smirking "and, thank you for caring enough to ease my worries. " Now if she can just control her temper and her jealousy!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had gotten in some surprisingly good shuteye at the motel and was now walking around downtown Boston. Taking in the familiar buildings, she smiled at memories of good times in the beautiful city. Henry would like the museums and libraries, not to mention all of the great restaurants. Thinking of Regina, Emma grinned, wondering how the regal woman would take to any big city. Regina was the wild card. Damn, she loved her, but could she really trust her? Emma wrapped her arms around her waist, some savior I am. Her phone buzzing shook her out of her musings.

"Charlie!" Emma laughed out "Yes, I'll be there in ten. No, walking. Yeah, I parked off second street and walked downtown, so I'll be there in a little. You too, bye!"

Emma started walking back towards the cafe where Charlie was and, coincidentally, close to where her Bug was parked. She smiled at guessing correctly the place that Charlie had picked out. Emma quickened her step to reach her friend in the ten minutes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's eat there, Mom! Looks good and I'm starving!" Henry said, pointing at the brightly colored building. 

"No fast food! Not yet, anyway....... there, there is a nice looking restaurant. " Regina said as she pulled the sleek car into the paring lot.

Henry huffed "Fine!" then looked at his Mom with the arched eyebrow "Sorry, fine. I'm just really hungry. "

Regina leaned over patting his hand "I know, Henry and I'm hungry also. Lets go eat, shall we?"

Laughing, they exited the car and entered the restaurant, breathing in the delightful aromas and following the hostess to their table.

After their orders were taken, they fell into a light conversation about Storybrooke and its' people, which came around to Emma.

"So your Mother taught you something illegal?" Regina asked with a grin.

Henry shrugged "Legal, illegal, it's a matter of context I would presume. "

Regina snorted "Well, what would the Police say?"

Henry's face turned red "Hey, we can turn around and go back ....... "

Regina laughed, placing her hands on Henry's forearms "No, no, I'm sorry. You remind me so much of Emma, I just miss the banter we have. I love you Henry and I am glad you are helping me with, with everything. "

Henry grinned "That's okay, I love you too. " Henry pulled out his phone and, after looking at the screen, handed it to his dark haired mother.

Regina looked at the red blip on the grid "So, is Emma close?"

Henry took a sip of his ice water "Yep! Two streets over. "

Regina grinned so wide her cheeks started to hurt. She was a little nervous to just show up on Miss Swan, but she had to make things right....... And soon!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know, Charlie. " Emma said taking a pull from her beer "Sometimes it's like I'm gonna get whiplash from all the mood swings Regina goes through! "

Emma and Charlie had been chatting for about half an hour, with Emma trying her best not to slip up and mention magic, or something else that would cause too much suspicion.

'My life is soooo screwed up!' Emma thought.

"Well, Emma, whatever you may say about Regina, I'm pretty sure that you are positively in love with her. " Charlie said smiling at the now red faced blonde.

"Yeah, shut up!" Emma said swatting at the brown haired friend.

Charlie laughed and looked over Emma's shoulder to the pair making their way towards the cafe.

Clearing her throat, Charlie said "Regina is about Five foot two with short dark hair and likes to wear tight dresses with killer heels?"

Emma sputtered "Yeah, why?"

"Because her and Henry are crossing the street heading this way. " Charlie said, pointing.

Emma turned around in her seat and, with wide eyes, said "Well, ill be damned! What the hell is going on?"

Emma stood up just as Henry plowed into her giving her a bear hug. Regina stood behind Henry smiling and trying her best not to stare at Charlie.

"Hey Henry! What in the world are you two doing in Boston? And how did you find..... ? Oh, I think I know how, Ha Ha! Good to see you both. Regina, very nice to see you. " Emma said leaning into a hug that Regina gladly accepted, surprising the blonde in a good way.

Henry had already sat down at the little table and Charlie and him had both rolled their eyes at the two women still hugging each other.

"Okay, okay! Enough of the touchy feely, everybody sit and talk like civilized people. " Charlie said loudly with a loud laugh.

Emma and Regina looked at the two and with crimson cheeks sat down beside each other.

"So, This is Charlie Johnson, a former District Attorney of Boson, and a trusted friend. And Charlie, this is Regina and Henry, my two favorite people in the world. " Emma said with much emotion.

Regina didn't miss the possessiveness in Emma's voice and she beamed at the beautiful blonde! With eyes threatening to spill over, Regina extended her hand across the table, "Nice to meet you, Charlie. I hope we are not causing too much of a disturbance. "

Charlie grinned back at Regina "Of course not, Regina. As a matter of fact, we were just talking about how you....... "

"Hey, hey.... Regina! Unnnh, why are you here and...... where is your car?" Emma nearly spilled her beer in a rush to stop whatever was about to come out of Charlie's mouth!

Regina scowled and looked at Henry "Henry and I decided to take a road trip to the big city and here we are. As for my car....... It was stolen from the parking lot of the restaurant we had dinner. "

"Shit!" Emma said.

"Yeah, no shit!" Henry said nodding.

"Henry!" Emma and Regina said together.

"I need all the information you've got. If we act quickly, we just might get lucky!" Charlie sad standing and looking at Regina.

Regina nodded, handing her wallet over to Henry, who said he would help. Charlie nodded saying "Im sorry this happened but at least you and Henry are alright. " and, as she was about to walk inside to a waiting Henry, "Like I said, you play your cards right and you might just get lucky. " pointing at Regina and Emma.

Emma blushed and looked at Regina who looked like she wanted to crawl under the table.

"Your friend has no filter, does she Miss Swan?" Regina said with a grin. "I like her. "

The tension broken, Emma laughed "Yeah, she pretty much says whatever comes Into her deranged mind. "

There was a silence and the two women looked into each others eyes, when Emma spoke "So, you just decided to run up to Boston and see the sights, huh?"

Regina wrung her hands and placed them on the table letting out a sigh "Not exactly. I... I would like to apologize for all of the, for lack of better words to describe it,... shit.... that I have put you through, Emma. I am truly sorry and, if you will give me one more chance, I promise you that I will love you each and every day to the best of my ability. I love you Emma Swan!"

Emma starred at the brunette, never had she seen the complete honesty and adoration that was obvious in the words and tone of the intoxicating woman.

"You said shit!" Emma said quietly.

"That is what you got from all of this? My God! Why do I even...... "

Regina never finished what she was saying, as pink lips covered plump red ones, effectively ending the rant.

Regina and Emma both came up for air and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Regina, and I promise to give you all the love I can for as long as you will have me. I will stick by you no matter what, Miss Mills. " Emma said breathlessly.

Regina felt tingly all over and the realization that she now had a true family, hit her like a ton of bricks! She pulled Emma in for a searing kiss and could care less who happened to see it.

As the two women kissed in abandonment, Charlie and Henry walked back to the table, coughing and clearing their throats to alert the panting women.

Regina and Emma sat back down as well as the other two and Henry gave Regina back her wallet. 

"I've got everyone looking out for your car, Regina. It's the best I can do. "

"Thank you, Charlie. I do appreciate everything you have done. " Regina said sliding her hand over to Emma's, who laced their fingers together.

Charlie grinned "Glad to help! Now, I need to get home. Will I see you three tomorrow and maybe see some sights or do you, hey!, where are you two going to stay?" 

"They'll be staying with me, Charlie, at the motel....... If they want to, that is.... " Emma said with a pleading look towards Regina and Henry.

"Awesome!" Henry said.

"Yes, I would say that is pretty awesome, Henry!" Regina said looking at Emma.

"Okay, catch you later. Give me a call tomorrow. " Charlie said, leaving.

"Will do, and Thanks!" Emma shouted at Charlie.

"Ok, how about let's walk to the bug and head to the motel?" Emma asked standing and stretching.

"Lead the way, Miss Swan. " Regina said giving Emma a peck on the cheek.

"Come on you guys!" Henry said letting out a groan. "Am I going to have to get a room for myself, so I don't have to witness all of the ...... the stuff, you two might do?"

"Hey! That's a Great idea, Henry!" Emma shouted

Regina smacked Emma's arm, "No Henry, you will not have your own room. Emma can be such an idiot at times. You will be in the room with us and we will play nice, won't we, Emma?"

Emma grinned and whispered in Regina's ear "You said, play nice!!"

Regina blushed, "Later, Emma. "

Henry shook his head, his two Moms were back together and they were all in Boston for the weekend!! Yep, the world was looking up!!


End file.
